Camping, Anyone?
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Ten years after leaving school, old friends, along with there young children, decide to reunite on a camping trip. Chaos and humour ensues. Sucky summary. Pairings inside. Yaoi. Kids. Human names used. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Camping, Anyone?**

**Summary: 10 after leaving school, old friends decide to reunite on a camping trip. But rekindling with old friends and meeting their young children causes quite a bit of chaos. -Short summary xD**

**Pairings: US/UK, Italy/Germany, Prussia/Russia, France/Canada, Spain/Romano, Austria/Switzerland, Japan/Greece.**

**Warnings: Kids, Human names, Mild language, Possibly M later on, Yaoi.**

**Okay this is just a fic I had on my mind. There may be some OOC but that's just for the stories purpose kk?**

**Enjoy ^^**

**T xxx**

"Hey Artie…?" Alfred sighed, flicking through pages in an old book he had found whilst cleaning out his and his husband's bedroom.

"What is it Alfred?" The reply was in a very bored toned as if he was honest, Arthur couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was finish sorting through things and get to bed. However he knew Alfred wouldn't let him go without looking, so he peered over his husband's shoulder to see the book he held in his hands. On the open page was a photo of them both along all of their old school friends – and enemies – the opposite page covered with little messages in a multitude of different coloured pens and handwritings.

"Ever thought…how nice it would be to see everyone again? I mean, It's been like 10 years. Last time I spoke to my own brother was 5 years ago. And I've never seen my niece! How much does that suck!"

"I guess you're right…it has been too long. After we left…we all just grew apart I guess…Shame really." Arthur shrugged, prepared to continue cleaning the stuff off his bed. However, Alfred wasted no time in doing it for him, throwing it all onto the floor, bar a pack of stylish envelopes and letter paper as well as an ink pen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Eh? Oh we'll clean that tomorrow. Too late now. Besides, if I don't write these invitations tonight, I'll forget in the morning?"

"Invitations?"

"I hope everyone likes camping. I know this perfect place in my country." Arthur laughed bitterly.

"You're not writing invitations."

"Why not?" Alfred furrowed his brows confused. He thought this was a good idea.

"You're handwriting is absolutely awful. Give me the paper." Arthur winked as he settled himself on top of the covers and began writing the invitations aided by the American.

About 2 hours later when all of the invitations were written out neatly and in envelopes with stamps, the Brit and the American got under the covers and switched off their besides lamps.

"I'll take Chelsea to post them in the post box tomorrow morning."

"Sounds awesome. I really hope they can all come dude."

"Don't be disappointed if some of them can't though. I'm sure everyone has their own busy lives now. Goodnight Alfred.."

"Night Artie dude."

5 weeks later

"Chelsea? Are you sure you've got your teddy?"

"Yes!" The 4 year old chirped holding up her small brown teddy bear she'd had since she was a baby.

"Oh good girl! You look so pretty in your little outfit!" Arthur took his daughters hand, spinning her around to get a good look at her brown skirt and blue t-shirt combo with the country boots Alfred had gotten her for Christmas. Picking her up swiftly and planting a kiss on her forehead he began walking towards the door, a guitar case over his shoulder and a picnic cooler in one hand.

"Thanks for the help putting the cases in the car." Alfred muttered sarcastically as he took the cooler and guitar from his husband, shoving them into the boot.

"I was packing the food. You knew I was." Arthur glared at him before opening the back door and putting Chelsea in her car seat, strapping her in tightly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Love you!" The little girl grinned at her father as he chuckled slightly and closed the door, climbing in the passenger side.

"I love you too!"

"Woah wait! Who loves me?" Alfred fake pouted as he took the steering wheel and turned on the car.

"I love you daddy!" Chelsea giggled happily in the back as the car set off.

"And I love you as well Al." Arthur softly kissed his husbands cheek. The past couple of nights packing had made them very high strung and Arthur didn't want that to continue throughout their holiday. When Alfred smiled at him, he knew they would be fine.

"Anyone want the radio on? It'd gonna be a long ride!" Without waiting for an answer the American turned on the music and they all sat singing along to the songs they both loved and hated, for the duration of the 4 hour long car ride.

4 hours later (give or take a few minutes) [traffic]

"Isn't this place just awesome?!"

"It is rather nice…" Arthur smiled at the large fields near the also large, multi-storey, log cabin. The two of them climbed out and Alfred picked his sleeping daughter out of her car seat, making their way towards the cabin, deciding they'd unpack later.

Another car pulled up outside the cabin. A tall, stern looking blonde man got out of the driver's side, opening a door and picking up a little boy. The passenger side opened and a brown haired Italian climbed out, taking a little girl from the other side of the car.

"Ludwig isn't this place pretty?" Feliciano grinned as he began to walk towards the cabin.

"Ja I suppose it is. Feli, shouldn't we get the cases out of the car?" Ludwig remained stood by their car.

"No we can do that later. Let's go and find a room first!" The Italian laughed as he ran with his daughter towards the cabin, acting like more of a child than the 5 year old in his arms.

Shaking his head a smiling slightly Ludwig began to walk, feeling his son wiggling around in his arms.

"Daddy, I wanna get down."

"Okay Munich." He lowered the boy to the ground and watched as he ran up towards the cabin after his other father and twin sister.

"Hey West!" Ludwig froze as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in so long and wasn't glad to hear. Turning around his face blank he greeted the voice.

"Gilbert. I had no idea you'd be here."

"Well I am West! And you know you love it really!" The silver haired German grinned, winking at his younger brother. A crying could then be heard coming from a car in the background. "IVAN GET THAT FREAKIN KID TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ludwig bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I didn't know you had a kid, brother?"

"Shut up. All he seems to be doing is crying and screaming."

"That's just what comes with having a baby." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before realising something. "Wait, since when were you with Ivan?" He shivered a little remembering how much of a total creeper Ivan was when they were in school. Well, partly that and partly because the thought of his brother with the Russian was just…weird.

"Since like 4 years ago. Then he went got me pregnant with that little sh- Hey babe!" Ivan walked up beside them, holding a little silver haired boy with reddish purple eyes.

"Everything is good here, da?" Ivan smiled just the way he would when they were in school. That smile could make full grown men cry.

"Yeah it's all good. I was just saying how much a joy it is to have a kid, right West?" Ludwig said nothing and thankfully he didn't have to as the small child in Ivan's arms took his dummy out of his mouth and threw it at his German father's head. The annoyance building up inside Gilbert was evident as he just stormed off, not picking up the dummy which now resided on the floor or even bothered to scold the boy.

The boy's bottom lip started waving at the loss of his dummy so Ludwig bent down and picked it up, sucking the dirt off of it before giving it back to the boy, just as he would do with one of his own children. He was his nephew after all.

"Oh thank you Ludwig. We should go in now, da?"

"Ja that's a good idea." Ludwig began walking towards the cabin before anyone else could show up and distract him. However a noise of protest resounded from the little boy, stopping the German in his tracks again. Eventually he was going to get inside the cabin.

"Seems Moscow likes you Ludwig!" Ivan held out the baby to the German who took him hesitantly, amazed at how he settled down with his little head on his shoulder.

**Okkkeyyyy**

**So let's see what we've learned so far.**

**Ludwig and Feliciano have twins; Munich and Verona and they're 5. [Munich is in Germany, Verona is in Italy. You may recall Romeo and Juliet being set in 'Fair Verona'. If you've read/watched it of course lol. Actually its probably common knowledge. Maybe :P]**

**Alfred and Arthur have a daughter, Chelsea, who is 4. [Chelsea is a place in London and Massachusetts near Boston. Thought it was a bit different to just like main cities. Plus I've had the song Chelsea Dagger by the Fratellis in my head for a few days now xD]**

**Gilbert and Ivan have a son, Moscow, who is only a wee baby. Maybe 10 months or something? Idek. [Moscow is capital of Russia. I was going to call him St Petersburg but it didn't seem to fit xD]**

**Oh and the reason the kids are places and not the nations is cos I will remember them better. Jup. Completely selfish reasons XD**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked a little. More characters will be introduced next chapter ^J^ This was just a little starty chapter. Bear in mind, they've been travelling for hours with young children, they're all going to be tired and a bit on edge so even on the first day there is gonna be some chaos. And napping. :3**

**Please review. Gonna need a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter which is written up.**

**Love you if you read this :D**

**T xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter is up :D Not much else to say really. Just feel sorry for Ludwig. Nobody will leave him alone xD**

**Rememeber if you want to request characters / pairings I'll try to include them :)**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

"HOLA AMIGOS!" The brown haired Spaniard threw open the door of the cabin grinning at his friends dotted around the lounge, dining and kitchen areas.

"Shut up idiot! You'll wake him up!"

"Lovino! Antonio! How have you both been?" Feliciano went to wrap his brother-in-law in a greatly accepted hug, before offer one to his brother who declined with annoyance, holding his son to his chest. "Who is this little cutie?" He gently tickled the small boy's cheek, his hand being slapped away by Lovino.

"Valencia. Our son. Who is very tired and does not want you to wake him up." The Italian pushed his way into the cabin, going straight upstairs to claim a room.

"Sorry amigo. He's very protective over our little Valencia. That's the reason he's such a shy boy. Anyway, how are you Feli?"

"Oh I'm good Tony. Would you like to meet your niece and nephew?"

"I'm an uncle? Oh wow Feli that's great! I can't believe I didn't know! Yes I'd love to meet them!"

"Munich! Verona! Come meet your uncle Antonio!" The two kids came running from the sofa where they'd been sitting watching cartoons with Chelsea, Quebec, Montreal and Seychelles. Francis and Matthew had arrived not long before Antonio and Lovino and the kids had gotten along well with each other from the start.

"Hey kids!" The kids waved shyly before returning to the sofa. "They're really cute amigo! It's been so long! We really need to catch up!"

"We will Tony! But right now I should probably go freshen up." Feliciano laughed and wandered up the wooden flight of stairs, Antonio leaving to grab the cases from the car.

0o0o0o0o0

"How about a brezel? Do you like brezeln?" Moscow whined in Ludwig's arms, shaking his head as the German man held out a pretzel. "Look kid, I know you want milk but I don't know where your daddies are so I don't have any milk for you, ok? Ah! Gilbert!"

The silver-haired German looked up from his video game as he walked into the kitchen. A look of boredom was plastered on his face and Ludwig assumed he'd just left his unpacking duties to Ivan.

"Ja West? You want the awesome me to take him from you?" Placing the game down on the counter, Gilbert held his arms out for his son, who the blonde passed to him with relief. Moscow fidgeted a little before settling down, wrapping his small hand in his father's hair, keeping his eyes locked on his uncle.

"I think he wants feeding. He's been complaining at me for the last half hour."

"You could have just got one of us ya know?" Gilbert opened the fridge and took out one of the bottles he'd put in there earlier, moving over to the microwave to heat it up.

"I wasn't sure what you were doing. I didn't want to intrude." Ludwig shrugged and walked out of the kitchen area to go sit on the sofa. The children had gone upstairs to play in their shared room long ago and hadn't emerged since.

"Hey, Ludwig, dude. I was wondering if you'd give me a hand with something." Alfred walked into the lounge and sat next to the German on the sofa. Ludwig turned to show he was listening. "I was thinking that maybe, cos we're all here for spend time together, we should maybe do a schedule? Like for a week?"

"I see…and you want me to help you write this schedule, ja?" The American nodded. "Well okay I guess. Today I say we just all get settled and maybe get a meal out."

"Good idea. There's a place not far from here which has a really great buffet. We'll go at say…6? And tomorrow I was thinking maybe a treasure hunting hike?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I read about one ages ago and thought it would be fun so I planned maps and got a guy to set out clues and everything in the forest. We can go in teams."

"That does sound fun." Ludwig smiled at Alfred who grinned back, scribbling on his notepad the week's agenda. "I couldn't help noticing the shed outside. What's in there?"

"Oh just some kayaks, bikes, bows and arrows. Not much…" there was a moment of silence before Alfred began scribbling again. "That's a great idea! Thanks dude!" And with that Alfred left via the stairs.

"Okay Moscow, awesome Daddy is gonna leave you with Uncle West okay? Awesome Daddy needs a nap." Gilbert held the drinking baby out to Ludwig who stared at him confused. "…You take the baby West."

"Why don't you just take him to have a nap with you?"

"Because the minute the kid sees me close my eyes he starts screaming. It's like his life mission of something."

"Why can't Ivan take him? I need to go get the cases out of the car and start unpacking."

"Ja its fine I guess. I'll go find someone to take care of him." And with that Gilbert left the room, leaving Ludwig still confused by his brother's weirder than usual actions.

"Hi Daddy!" Verona chirped as she entered the lounge with her brother, their Italian-Spanish cousin, Alfred and Arthur's daughter and Francis and Matthew's kids.

"Hello sweetie, where are you all going?" Ludwig smiled at the kids passing by.

"We're gonna go outside and play in the field!"

"Okay just be careful and don't go near the lake, ja?" The kids giggled and ran out the front door.

0o0o0o0o0

"Lovi…cariño wake up…"

"Go away." Antonio sighed at his husband's response.

"Where's Valencia?" _That_ made Lovino wake up.

"What do you mean where is he?" The panic was evident on the Italian's face as he jumped up from the bed he'd been napping on with his son before the 3 year old decided to disappear.

"I thought he was sleeping up here with you cariño!" Both the Spaniard and Italian because searching frantically round the upstairs, having no luck finding the little boy.

"Potato bastard! Where's my son!?" Lovino shouted at the blonde man sitting on the sofa having just settled down with a newspaper.

"I saw him earlier going outs-"

"Valencia! Dove sei stato?! Ero preoccupato per te!" The Italian wrapped the small boy who had wondered in from outside holding a small buttercup. Ludwig returned to his newspaper, having no clue what Lovino was saying.

"Sorry daddy…flower!" Valencia frowned before grinning and holding up the yellow flower for his father to see.

"Oh bella bambino, just don't run off again okay?" Lovino gave a rare smile as he ruffled Valencia's hair.

"…sí!" The boy cheerfully ran off back outside to plan in the field with his cousins and friends.

"Huh…he was outside all along…I thought he'd be too shy to play with everyone." As Antonio spoke he realized his husband wasn't listening, his face red with anger, fists clenched at his sides. The Spaniard placed his fingers in his ears ready for the explosion.

"YOU STUPID POTATO SUCKER! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO OUTSIDE! HE COULD HAVE FALLEN OVER OR DROWNED IN THE LAKE OR…OR ANYTHING!"

Ludwig said nothing, simply folded up his newspaper and headed towards the stairs. He wasn't prepared to start a fight so early in their holiday.

"Where are you going?!"

"To shower. It's nearly 4'o'clock. Dinner's at 6."

* * *

**Okay first let's get the translations over with:**

**Hola – Hello**

**Amigo/s – Friend/s **

**Brezel/n – Pretzel/s**

**Cariño – Honey, Sweetie, Darling, Etc.**

**Dove sei stato?! ****Ero preoccupato per te! – Where were you?! I was worried about you!**

**Bella – Pretty**

**Bambino – Baby**

**Sí, Da, Ja – Yes**

**Now that's out the way:**

**Antonio and Lovino have a little son, Valencia [it's a city in Spain] who is 3 and very shy cos his Italian daddy is protective over him and as a whole, very private about his family life meaning Valencia doesn't get to meet many new friends.**

**Francis and Matthew have a daughter, Quebec, who is 6, a son, Montreal who is 5 and France has a daughter with some other woman, Seychelles, 8, who Matthew quiet happily adopted as his own daughter when her mother dumped her with her dad who she'd never met before when she was like 4.**

**I think Valencia is my favourite kid so far cos he's just so damn cute in my mind ^^ Moscow is also pretty adorable in my mind. He loves his awesome daddy but has it in for him for some reason xD and Ivan is just sort of always in his own little world which is why Gilbert didn't take Moscow up to him. Next chapter will probably be quite short. I don't know lol.**

**Review please ^^**

**T xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! New chapter! Guest appearance 's from an OC reauested by a friend and a charcter requested by a reviewer ^^**

**enjoyyyyyyy!**

**T xxx**

"Hey there, how many are eating here today?" The blonde haired waitress chirped at the large group standing in front of here, though it was obvious through her friendly smile, she was a bit overwhelmed at having so many attractive men in front of her.

"Urm..." Alfred looked over the group doing a quick head count. "23. With 2 babies so high chairs would be good." He smiled at her as she giggled nervously.

"Okay I just need to sort out the tables. I'll be back in a minute." She left to go join some tables together to form one long enough for them and left the men and their children waiting.

Getting ready to come here had been a far from calm experience. At around 5, Roderich and Vash had arrived with their baby Zurich, to be told that had just under an hour to wash and change before the meal. Kiku and Heracles had arrived not long after being told the same thing. Though truthfully, they seemed in no rush to get any where.

Gilbert and Ivan we're playing pass the child as they dressed, Moscow not being trustable to be out of arms for more than about 10 seconds. Placing him on the floor, he made a dash for the door or a plug socket (the room wasn't yet baby-proofed) and being placed on the bed he made a dash for the floor, only being stopped from falling by his Russian father's quick reactions.

Ludwig had no trouble getting ready himself but Munich and Verona insisted on playing and not dressing. And Feliciano was no help considering he'd decided he was ready, therefore it was time for a siesta.

Arthur was just about ready to bash the granny out of Alfred who'd insisted on wearing his favourite bomber jacket which, as the Brit claimed, 'didn't match his smart-casual attire and made him look ridiculous.'

Francis and Matthew...well they had to get 3 kids ready. 3 kids who just like their friends, would rather play than put on uncomfortable clothes to go out to some place.

Lovino and Antonio had been the quickest to get ready, the only trouble being a 'debate' over the fact dressing Valencia like a marshmallow would make him too hot and that anything less that marshmallow-ism would give him pneumonia. A muttering of 'Daddy, I hot...' had settled the debate pretty fast though.

"Okay if you will all just follow me!" The chirpy girl had returned and began leading them towards the extra long table where they all took seats. "Alright, well the buffet is just over there," She pointed to an area where people stood putting food onto their plates. "And you can go up whenever you'd like, though I would suggest waiting to order your drinks. Your waitress will be over shortly. Enjoy your meal!"

Conversation started amongst the men and children. Until a woman came up to stand at the end of their table. She wore her dyed black hair in a loose bun at the back of her hear, stands falling around her face. Her skirt barely covered the top of her thigh and her shirt was undone at the top to emphasis her large assets. She addressed the group, bright red lips moving, eye lashes fluttering. Anyone would think she was trying to flirt.

"Hi~My name's Rosalie~ and I'll be your server today. Can I get you any drinks?" She pulled a note pad out of her breast pocket along with a pen and placed it on the table, pen poised to jot down the order.

However, no clear order came as the group began to discuss their drinks, shoutings of '7 colas.', 'no make that 8!', '3 beers, unless you're on the wine?' being thrown across the table.

"Okay...how about a different approach...who's getting hammered!?" As the woman said this she raised her hands up, the pen catching Antonio, who sat closest to her, in the eye, the broken clip, scraping his skin and making it bleed. "Oh honey! I'm sorry! Here let me clean that up..." She leaned over to him with a napkin in hand, dabbing gently at the wound, making sure her cleavage was in his direct line of sight.

An angry Italian sitting across from the Spaniard didn't let this continue long. Getting up from his seat he nudged the waitress out of the way snatching the napkin out of her hand and proceeding to clean the wound himself.

"Thanks Rosalie~ but I'm sure I can clean up my own husbands blood."

"Plenty of practice the amount of times you injured him when we were at school." The Frenchman laughed his trademark laugh, remembering this as did a few of the others before being silenced.

"WHAT WAS THAT DILDO CHEESE?!"

"Okay okay guys. Break it up. Sorry love, we'll order our drinks now." Arthur smiled apologetically at the woman standing awkwardly at the end of the table.

A few moments later the order was written on the notepad and Rosalie cleared her throat in preparation to read back the order.

"Right so we've got, a bottle of red and a bottle of white for the table with 4 glasses, 3 pints of beer, 1 pint of magners cider, a glass of sangria, 4 adult sodas, 7 kids orange juices and a bottle of vodka." She took a deep breath glancing towards Ivan. "Are you sure you want nothing with that vodka?"

"Da. If I did I would have said, niet?" he flashed a smile that had the girl visibly shaking.

"O-okay. Anything else I can get you guys?"

"Oh ja. Could you heat up this bottle? He's due feeding." Roderich passed the bottle down the table to Lovino having returned to his seat who handed it to Rosalie.

"And this one too, da?" Another bottle was passed down and given to the waitress who smiled and walked away in her ridiculously high heels.

"Mm...just look at that ass.."

"What was that Alfred?" Arthur glared at his husband who chuckled nervously, getting up out of his seat.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get some food. Anyone else with me?" he said, addressing the rest of the table. A few mumbles of agreement came and those that wished to made their way up to the food and began choosing what they wanted.

Meanwhile at the table, Rosalie and a familiar looking man in Chef's whites who they assumed wasn't a waiter and was just lending a hand, brought over trays of drinks. As they called out the drinks and placed them in the right places, Kiku clicked why the man was so familiar.

"Yao, is that you?"

"Hm? Kiku?" he looked over the rest of the table. "Guys! Wow I haven't seem you all in so long! What are you doing here, aru?"

"We're all just having a meal. Did you not get an invitation to the cabin Yao?" Feliciano's eyes grew wide at the thought of his friend not being invited.

"Oh no I did get an invite. I just didn't want to show up alone was all, aru."

"Silly Yao! You didn't need to bring a partner!" Feli smiled up at him.

"If you'd like, we're going hiking tomorrow. Maybe you could join us?" Arthur waited for a response from the Chinese man.

"Well okay, aru! Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the kitchen." He grinned as he left.

The people who'd left returned to allow the other's to go up.

"Hey Roddy?" Vash looked up at his husband as he sat feeding as sleepy Zurich in his arms. "Can you take Zurich off me while I go get myself something to eat?"

"Ja of course I can Vash." The baby was transferred from one father's arms to the next father.

"He's really cute Roderich." Matthew smiled at the baby, remembering when his own 2 kids were that small.

"Thanks. Cutest thing about him in my mind is that he doesn't cry half as much as-"

From across the table Moscow began crying due to the lack of attention he was getting. Ivan sat taking small bites of his food between swigs of vodka lost in his mind, taking no notice of his child.

"That kid." Roderich finished, sighing. He wanted to tell the Russian to feed his baby but wasn't prepared to feel the wrath if he said the wrong thing.

Ludwig noticed the way people were turning and looking at the screaming baby and how no one on there table was saying anything and took it upon his self to stop the crying.

Lifting Moscow out of his high chair he picked up the heated baby bottle, testing the heat on his arm before all but shoving the bottle into the German-Russian's mouth. This had become second nature to the blonde man who had had 2 kids of his own to deal with. The crying stopped and things calmed down at the table and around the restaurant.

"Oh West, why are you feeding the awesome kid?" Gilbert returned with his plate of food, taking his seat next to the empty high chair.

"He was crying and Ivan wasn't feeding him." Gilbert nodded his thanks at his brother, a sad smile on his face as he reached over to touch his husband's shoulder, gaining no reaction from the Russian man. "He's gone again..." His voice was quiet. Too quiet for anyone to hear over the noise over chatter at the table.

After dinner and dessert was eaten and meal had been paid for - each couple putting their own money into the bill - the group left the restaurant.

Gilbert and Ivan - who had returned to his regular scary self - had to get a ride with Kiku and Heracles asnthey were both unfit to drive, Gilbert practically stumbling out of the restaurant. Francis took their car home despite being just about fit to drive himself.

When they got back to the cabin it was around 9 and after the long day they'd all had, it was unanimous that it was time for bed.

**There ya go! So what's up with Ivan? Is 'Tonio's eye okay? What's with this slutty waitress? Is Alfred into her? **

**So many questions :3 review!**

**T xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay new chapter. Just a quick one. Sorry about the lack of JapanXGreece. We can just assume they went to sleep like normal people. XD**

**Enjoy ^^**

**t xxx**

"Now kids, I don't want you talking too much okay? It's really late now." Francis stood in the door way of the kids room. The room had 3 bunk beds and 2 single beds all with beige bedding. There was a door connecting to the bathroom and night lights had been stuck to the walls. The 7 children were all tucked up in bed waiting for there parents to come in a say goodnight. After placing kisses on each of his kids foreheads and saying goodnight to them he turned to leave the room but was stopped by Montreal's tired voice.

"Papa...are you not gonna kiss everyone else goodnight?" a soft smile appeared on the Frenchman's face.

"No, their daddies will be in shortly to say goodnight." Sure enough the other men eventually came in to see their children. Kissing them each goodnight, slightly reluctant to leave them. Feliciano had kissed all of the children and wished them all good dreams and Antonio had sat in the room, laying on Valencia's bed singing to him in Spanish till he fell asleep, his soft voice also causing the other's to drift off.

In Roderich and Vash's room, the soft sound of the piano could be heard playing from a speaker, the music making baby Zurich fall asleep in his Swiss father's arms before he was placed in his travel cot.

Moscow had fallen asleep as Ludwig carried him into the cabin after returning to the restaurant and had been placed straight in his cot. At least one of his father's were going to have a killer hangover tomorrow so it was best they actually got some sleep. However, Ludwig was beginning to worry that his nephew was becoming too attached, to the point he was more comfortable in his arms than his own fathers'.

He voiced this thought to Feliciano as the Italian undressed for bed, joining him and snuggling up to his chest. Feli just thought he was overreacting.

"Ludwig, your nephew likes you. Is there so much wrong with that?"

"Nein. But it was just worrying me is all. That he might like me too much.." the Italian man only laughed and kissed his husband's neck in hopes of calming him down.

"He's a baby. He loves anyone who cuddles him..pays attention to him..feeds him! And Gilbert and Ivan just don't. Well, they probably feed him."

"It's Gilbert we're talking about here. And if Ivan is always off in his mind like that I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well remember how much good care Gil took of that bird when we were at school?"

"Gilbird?" Lugwig raised an eyebrow remembering the small yellow bird that his brother adored so much.

"Yeah. He took on the responsiblity of the bird pretty well. He's probably actually a really good father to Moscow." Sighing, Ludwig reached over to turn out the lamp, wrapping his arms around Feliciano and closing his eyes.

"Ja I suppose you're right. Then again...Gilbird never cried."

"Cariño...please try to sleep..." Antonio kisses his husband on his cheek, nuzzling into his neck. He was worried about his son being around people he didn't know and the Spaniard knew he wanted nothing more than to bring him into their bed, at least for the first night. "Valencia will be fine. He was sound asleep when I left him and he's as deep a sleeper as his daddy...Besides, I'm injured and so I deserve a lot of loving..."

"You're not that badly injured 'Tonio."

"I am so! The pain is just unbearable!" For dramatic effect he threw in a few gasps and cries of pain.

"Tired." Antonio pouted in defeat. "Night 'Tonio." Lovino hesitated slightly before giving his husband a quick kiss and turning over to go to sleep.

"Night Cariño...Te amo..."

"Mm...Not tonight Francis...It's too late..." Matthew struggled to get out of his husband's grasp. He was far too tired to do anything with him tonight. They's have the rest of the week to fool around but this being the first night, one of the kids could walk in at any minute.

"Mon cher...you know you really want this..." Francis wasn't loosening his grip and continued kissing the Canadian along his jawline and down his neck and chest.

"If I say no, then it would be rape, and you have to stop trying to molest me. So no. I don't really want this. At least not tonight."

"Fine. But tomorrow?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky." Matthew winked and kissed his husband passionately goodnight.

"Tease..."

"So you seem to have taken a liking to that waitress." Arthur lay in bed reading as his got ready for bed.

"She seemed nice..."

"Oh don't give me that cobblers. You were quite obvious awestruck by her barely covered arse and ginormic tits!"

"Okay, I'll admit she did have a nice body! But I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. Because I love you. And if it helps my case, you have a far sexier ass than her anyway."

"Hm. I love you too. Just know it hurts a little to see you ogling some woman. Good night." The Brit switched off the lamp and placed his book on the bedside table, turning over away from the American.

"So...I was thinking her titties are probably like a 34DD or something-"

"Goodnight Alfred!"

Meanwhile in the room shared by the drunk Russian and his twice as drunk German husband, not a sound could be heard. Both had fallen on to the bed, still in the clothes they went out in. Ivan had wrapped himself around the smaller Gilbert, protectively pressing him to his chest, share out body heat as they we're laying on top of the covers rather than in them.

Gilbert didn't seem to mind being nearly crushed in his husband's arms. Either he was too drunk to care or he enjoyed the closeness, as a kid being under-cuddled. He especially enjoyed being breathed on by warm, vodka scented breath and taking in the scent that was, the man he married.

**Aww sweet ending bit there. Yeah. I can make drunks adorable xD I hope you like the UkUs bit :3 'don't give me that cobblers' is a really english phrase. As is 'bash the granny out of' :p**

**Lol at Spain's attempts at getting some xP and of course, France being the horny lad he always is. **

**Review! Please? :3**

**T xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~! another chaoter for you all! Probably the last for a while due to school and stuff but I'll try ^^**

**This is technically half a chapter because I didn't realise how much I'd written xP there will be a treat for all fans of Russia next chapter :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

"Alright dudes! Once everyone has settled down at the table we can discus breakfast and today's plans!" Alfred stood at the end of the table, speaking to everyone else, as if they were at some sort of world meeting. "Heracles, man, you're up late!" The greek came strolling in having just woke up, barely taking notice of the fact he was the last one up.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry." he took his seat next to Kiku, leaning on his shoulder, about to drift off to sleep again.

"O~kay! So earlier, Arthur went out to buy some food and stuff to keep us alive for the week. It took a little longer than we thought it would because I wrote chips on the list and he came back with fries, so I had to send him back." the Brit rolled his eyes, muttering something about how it was chips, none of this fries business. "Now for breakfast we have a huge selection ranging from cornflakes to eggs, bacon to pastries! We even have fresh bread! Everything will be made by Francis! So put your requests in now!"

"Alfred, excuse moi. Why me?"

"Kiku would use too much salt, Ivan would add a whole bottle of vodka, Roderich would cook something too fancy, Lovino would try to kill us all, and we certainly don't want Arthur to cook anything! I could go on, dude just cook us breakfast."

Francis sighed a stood up, moving over to the fridge and taking out all the breakfast ingredients.

"Tony, give me a hand to put the stuff on the table, mon ami."

"Ah sí." Antonio began placing the boxes of cereal on the table and setting out plates and bowls for everyone. The Frenchman put a plate of pastries into the oven and turned to the table.

"What do you guys all want? Actually, let's start with the kids, oui? I know my 3 will want pastries."

"Chelsea will just have cereal."

"I assume you two will want pastries?" Munich and Verona nodded at their German father's question.

"Cereal for Valencia." Lovino muttered, running a hand through the little boy sitting on his lap's hair.

"Oui and I assume Moscow and Zurich will have their own food. Now if anyone wants anything that needs cooking? The pastries will be done soon so they don't count."

"Tortilla española amigo!"

"Can I have pancakes please honey? With plenty of syrup?" Matthew grinned at his husband who winked and nodded.

"Fry up please." The frenchman just glared at the Englishman as he said this.

"I will not be cooking any of that ridiculous fold in my kitchen, oui?"

"Fine then, I'll cook it."

"NO!" Gilbert raised his aching head from the surface of the table for the first time that morning, immediately regretting it when the pain hit him like a bullet. He began to lower his head back onto the table. "Just cook him the fry up...and make me a bacon sammich while you're at it. Burn the bread."

"You mean toast it?" Francis raised an eyebrow at his hungover friend.

"No. Burn it." Ivan stared at his husband for a moment before patting his head, probably a little bit more violently than intended as a small sob sounded from the silver haired German.

"I'll have a huge pile of bacon and waffles and burritos and everything breakfasty, dude!"

"I'll have toast." Vash looked up at the Frenchman who nodded.

"Even though toast isn't really suited to my-" Roderich earned a glare from the blonde man next to him. "I'll have toast too. Jam with it please."

"Alright. Kiku? Heracles? You want anything?"

"Oh no thank you Francis-san. I think I might try some of this American Cereal. Lucky Charms sound quiet delicious."

"I'm good thanks." Heracles smiled up at the Frenchman who got the pastries out of the oven and put in the middle of the table for people grab as they wanted them, warning them they were hot before he began cooking.

Ludwig had already started eating his bowl of cornflakes, every so often feeding his nephew a spoonful. The little boy sat on his uncle's knee, spilling most of the cereal he was fed down himself.

"Daddy?"

"Ja Verona?"

"Is Moscow you're's and daddy's new baby?" Ludwig's eyes widened at this.

"N-nein. He's Uncle Gilbert and Uncle Ivan's baby."

"Oh! I get it!" Munich chirped in. "You're just looking after him while Uncle Gilbert and Uncle Ivan are sleeping!"

The german man looked up from his spoonful of cereal to see that Ivan had his head on the table too, head turned to face Gilbert. From where they sat, unable to see his eyes were open, he did indeed look asleep.

"Da~" Ludwig didn't pay much attention to what his nephew was saying, giving him another spoonful of cereal. Which he spilled down himself again.

"Ve~ You're a very messy bambino!" Feliciano tickled Moscow's tummy, happy that he had at least one nephew who he was allowed to be near.

After everyone had eaten their breakfasts another hour was spent dressing in suitable clothing for their hiking trip. Backpacks were filled with some food and drinks and anything else they might have needed on this trip. The men with younger children took their pushchairs out of their cars, knowing they wouldn't walk the whole way like everyone else.

Just as they were about to leave the cabin, a knock was heard. Alfred opened the door and there stood Yao and...Rosalie?

"Hey guys! You're just in time. We were just heading out!"

"Hey~" the woman drawled fluttering her eyelashes.

"Great! I hope you don't mind but I brought Rosalie along, aru. She asked and I thought it would be okay..."

"No prob dude!"

A short trek into the woods and minimal complaints later, the group, following Alfred, stopped suddenly.

"Okay dudes! Here is where we're gonna go into our separate teams. We had a complete outsider sort out the teams so it would be fair. But it's up to you to decide who takes the kids! So on team 1 we have, Me, Mattie, Tony, Feli, Vash, Kiku and Yao. Team 2 is Artie, Ludwig, Francis, Gil, Ivan, Lovino, Roderich, Heracles and apparently Rosalie!" There were slight grumbles and complaints from members of the teams, especially team 2. "Now! Chose a team name and team leader!"

The two teams congregated and began to discuss, team 1 being joint by Munich, Chelsea, Seychelles, Montreal and Zurich, team 2 by Verona, Valencia, Quebec and Moscow (who wasn't planning on leaving his uncle anytime soon).

"Now dudes I think we should be called team Epic or team Hero! Team Epic Hero! And I also elect myself as leader! Any objections?" the other team members just shook their heads and rolled their eyes, settling with what Alfred suggested.

The other team however wasn't having it so easy.

"I suggest TEAM AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled. He was back on the beer, that being the only thing besides vodka packed in his bag.

"How about team 'I don't want to be here'?" The Austrian man suggested looking over his fingernails, bored.

"Team Cats."

"Perhaps, team handsome. Oh wait. Arthur's on the team." Francis laughed and earned and dirty look from Arthur.

"Team Become One with Mother Russia, Da?"

"Team I hate stupid Frenchys and Potato Bastards!"

"Team Tomato...!" They all looked down at Valencia who stood next to his father's leg sucking his thumb.

"Team Maple?"

"How about team Pasta~!"

"Da~!"

"I think we should let the kids name it." Ludwig said firmly. "Team Tomato Maple Pasta it is."

"West~~~~"

"Team Awesome Tomato Maple Pasta. Happy Gil?" A hiccup was the only reply. "I vote we have no leader. Having a leader will just cause arguments."

The rest of the team agreed and both teams reunited for the next step in their challenge.

"Alright so here are the maps of the forest." The American handed out maps to everyone. "Team 1, we're the red dots. Team 2, you guys are the blue dots. You just gotta follow, find and collect the dots to reach the prize! Any questions? No? Good! Let's go!"

Just the teams began to go their different ways, Francis pulled on Alfred's arm.

"Dude I asked if there were any questions."

"Oui I know, I was just wandering if you were up to a little bet..."

"I'm listening."

"Rosalie's breasts. Loser buys winner a drink."

"Deal! You better get your wallet out dude cos they're so a 34DD."

"Really? I was thinking they're more a 34D."

"Frog are you coming or not!?" Arthur called from a little further away where the teams had stopped to wait for him.

"Oui!" He began walking towards them after shaking Alfred's hand and sealing the bet.

"What was that about?" the Brit questioned as he joined them and they began walking towards the first dot on the map.

"Oh nothing."

And so began the hiking trip that was sure to cause fights, tears and total mayhem.

**Hope you all liked that :) not my best chapter so far gotta say but oh well. **

**Feel free to request any one shots. The form is on my profile. **

**Please review :D**

**T xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chappy! It's not great but it will do :p**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviews so far! And even those that havent but have read it ^^**

**enjoy!**

**T xxx**

Antonio smiled upwards, breathing in the scent of fresh air, covering his eyes to protect them from the bright sun. However, in the distance, a large dark cloud could be seen moving ever so slowly over their way.

"Dios Mio...it's going to rain pretty heavy." It was then that it struck him that his husband didn't have a coat. Lovino tended to be one to get ill very easily so not having a coat in the rain could possibly...kill him or something. Antonio had a coat of his own thankfully, tied around his waist. And as the teams hadn't really gone far from their starting point, it wouldn't be hard to catch up and give him the jacket. Valencia already had a coat in the bottom of his pushchair in case the temperature dropped by 2 degrees so he was fine.

"-Why the hell would we go east?! It's quite obvious that the ma-AH! Cazzo! 'Tonio what are doing bastard!?"

"It's going to rain later cariño. You don't have a jacket. So here's mine!" Antonio untied his brown jacket from around his waist and draped it over the Italian's shoulder.

"Stupid bastard. Now you don't have a coat..." He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't help the blush that reached his cheeks.

"I'll be fine cariño." Antonio smiled and kissed the Italian's red cheek softly, saying goodbye to everyone before turning and returning to his team.

Lovino pulled the jacket on properly, despite the sun still being high in the sky. In truth, he loved the jacket and the way it smelled of Antonio: tomatoes, saffron and just...Antonio. It was an indescribable smell Lovino adored.

"How about we just go east." the italian suggested awkwardly.

The rest of the team nodded, some smirking and began to walk east to the first point on the map. The walk seemed to be taking forever as the forest was a hard to get out of, evil human-eating trees sort of forest. Whilst walking they made up a game where anytime Gilbert said awesome, Lovino said bastard or Roderich complained about being outside, they all had to take a drink from the cans of beer (bottle of vodka for Ivan) Gilbert handed out to them all, excluding Rosalie and Roderich as Gilbert ran out of cans. Roderich had politely declined a can and as for Rosalie, well Gilbert wasn't quite sure why the hell she was even there, so she was hardly going to get one of the cans. Besides, Arthur and Heracles were a lot more fun drunk than Roderich was and he imagined Rosalie to be.

"Ivan! Babe tell us a story! I'm bored!"

"Um...okay! What story do you want?" The russian smiled his childlike smile at his shorter husband.

"Uhhhhh...the awesome one about the witch!" They all drank except the silver haired German who couldn't as part of the rules.

"Oh that one, da? Ok here we go..."

"Wait, this isn't going to be scary is it?" Francis queried, worried about his daughter and the other children being completely scarred for life after hearing the story.

"Niet. It's not scary." There was that creepy,innocent smile again. "There was once an old woman. She was a terrible witch and-"

"Ha! Just like you my Anglais ami."

"Shut up frog!"

"I'm going to continue, da?" the two stopped their brief set to, knowing the Russian would lose his patience fairly quickly. "She had a daughter and a granddaughter and soon it was time for her to die."

"Oh of course. Typical of Ivan. Pick a story where 2 minutes into it someone dies!"

"Arthur, shut up. I like this story. You're going to ruin it. Pease continue awesome hubby of mine." Drink.

"As I was saying, when it was time for her to die, she summoned her daughter and gave her instructions. She said, 'Dotch, when I am dead, don't wash my body with lukewarm water, da? You must boil a cauldron, make it boil to very hot and scald my body with the boiling water."

"This is super depressing and freaking creepy." Lovino shuddered slightly as the story played out in his head.

"It gets better! Keep going Ivan!" Gilbert had gotten far to into this and was now practically hanging off if his husband's arm in anticipation for the story he'd probably heard a million times before.

"After this the witch fell very ill. And then she died." There was silence for a minute as the group had found their way out of the forest.

"Well?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the Russian man.

"Da?"

"Then what?"

"Oh da. Then the woman's daughter went running around to find people to help her do like the lady said, leaving the granddaughter there with the body."

"This is the awesomest bit!" Drink. Gilbert also drank. Lovino and Roderich hadn't said anything yet and the can of drink was just there...so drinkable. He pretty much jut gave up trying to fight it.

"All of the sudden two demons appeared. They ran up to the body and the big demon took the dead lady's feet and ripped off her skin."

Grimaces crossed the faces of everyone except for Gilbert who had heard it before and Heracles who didn't care and wasn't even really listening. Tears pricked at the children's eyes at this prospect and they were picked up and comforted by their daddies who mumbled things like "it's not real" and "it's just an old story!" though they knee they would have interlopers with nightmares that night.

"The little demon took the rest of the body away with him and the big demon climbed into the old ladies skin. The daughter came back and the little girl told her what happened. Her mother said she was a liar and told her to hold her tongue and not to be naughty."

"Is this story nearly over?" Rosalie groaned slightly, feeling a little ill imagining the story in her head.

"Da. The daughter poured the hot water on the body and the demon jumped up and left because he didn't like to be burned."

"Burnt..." Arthur mutter by was ignored by everyone.

"Then there was no old lady witch because the demon carried her off. And then there was a funeral. And that is why you should become one with mother Russia. V kontse." Gilbert clapped, sloshing beer from his can, which stopped him clapped as he noticed the escaping precious liquid.

"Well..." Ludwig spoke after a long silence. "That made virtually no sense."

"Oui. No sense at all."

"Didn't have a clue what the bloody hell he was on about most of the time."

"Psychopathic bastard." Drink.

"I got it."

They all stopped and stared at the half asleep, slow walking Heracles.

"Y-you did?" Rosalie asked a little surprised.

"Yes. The moral is, don't leave dead witches on tables for demons to come and get them. It is sort of like me laying down to sleeping and cats coming to lay on me. I like cats." They continued to stare at the Grecian for a moment longer before looking down at their maps and concluding they had gone the wrong way. Before starting an argument on the fact that they had followed Ludwig there for he was to blame.

"Woah guys. I think we should just keep going till we get to that stream thing there. Then we can decide where to go."

"That's actually a pretty good idea brother..."

"I know West. I'm awesome like that." Drink.

As Lovino took a sip of his beer which he crinkled his nose at, Rosalie watched him, annoyed that she was missing out on the fun.

"Hey~Cariño-"

"Don't call me that bitch." the Italian glared daggers at the woman, spitting put his words with venom.

"Um...why not?"

"Only 'Tonio calls me that. What do you want anyway?"

"Oh sorry just wondering if I could have a sip of that?"

"No. I don't want to catch 'whore'."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open offended and a small amount of rage built up inside of her but just as she was about to say something, small raindrops began to fall from the sky.

"Daddy! Rain!" Lovino smiled down at his boy as he got the coat from under the push chair and put it on him.

"Sí Valencia. Other daddy was right!"

~Meanwhile

"Yo Tony. Are you sure you're fine dude?" Alfred casted a concerned glance towards the Spaniard standing in a t-shirt.

"Sí, sí! I'm fine don't worry!" Antonio rubbed his arms in an attempt to dry his moistening arms. Oh well. At least Lovino would be dry.

**Aww :3 cuteness, ne? Loads of talking Ivan :0 geniune Russian fairytale though. Except the 'become one with mother Russia part' xD i simplified it a bit but there really was no moral so eh :p Gilbert loved that story ^^**

**Tonio smells of tomatoes and saffron :p obviously tomatoes but did you know most of the world's saffron is exported from spain. I think saffron smells nice. Idek xP So if it doesn't then oops :3**

**How harsh is Lovi? XD**

**Dios mio- my god**

**Dotch- daughter**

**V kontse - the end (roughly)**

** Okkkkeyyyyyyy! There should be more form team 2 and some from team 1 too :p and then i'll let you guys decide who wins ^^**

**love you all!**

**Review!**

**T xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

ANOTHER CHAPTERRRRRR!

Haha homework means I haven't been able to update but here we go! And it's super long too!

Rememeber if you have any questions or one shot requests just PM me :3

So yeah enjoy guys!

T xxx

{Start Chapter}

"So this is the stream, huh?" Arthur sighed as he stood along with his team, staring at the pathetic excuse for a stream. It was fairly wide but void of any water; only mud was left behind from the rain fall from earlier.

"How do you suggest we cross that?" Roderich pushed his glasses up his nose, turning to Ludwig who they'd silently put in charge of...well everything.

"The map doesn't show any bridge or anything. So we're going to have to go across it. I suggest, Ivan and I being the tallest, should stand across and help everyone over. Agreed?" They all nodded and the blonde haired German handed Moscow to his brother and situated himself in the 'stream', one foot on either bank, Ivan doing the same opposite him.

"Okay who's first?" Roderich offered himself forward and took Ludwig and Ivan's hands, jumping across and landing somewhat gracefully on the other side.

"Can you take Moscow, Roddy?" Gilbert asked, passing Ivan their son who passed it to the Austrian on the other side, then helping the Prussian across after him. Gilbert also landed...on his feet. He hadn't drunk anything else since their little game so he was semi-sober.

Moving the other 3 children and the pushchairs across was pretty easy after Lovino had gotten past the whole 'Potato and Vodka bastards near his kid' thing. Lovino as a whole was pretty difficult to deal with.

"I don't need any of your help! I'll jump across on my own!" The italian folded his arms over his chest.

"Lovino, don't be so stubborn. I'm your brother-in-law. Just let me help you across. I don't want you to fall." Lovino blinked at how nice Ludwig was to him when all he'd been was...evil. He tried to put it down to the brother-in-law thing and not that the German was actually a nice person but let him help him across nonetheless.

Rosalie was the last to help across the stream. She took the hands of both men but just as she was jumping, a cry of "Da~!" from Moscow caught Ivan's attention. The russian removed his hand unintentionally from Rosalie's to wave at his son who he didn't realise was waving at his uncle. The girl, haivng only one hand to grip onto, emitted a scream as she fell face first into the mud of the stream, Ludwig not able to hold her up.

Everyone stood gawking for a second before the pompous Austrian offered his hand to her, helping her up from the stream, Ludwig and Ivan also crossing over.

"T-thank you..." The woman stuttered as she gazed up at her rescuer.

"Yeah, whatever." Roderich produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the mud from his hands, grimacing.

"Oh no...I'm soaked through to my skin!"

"I can help you with that mon cherie..." France waggled his eyebrows resulted in Arthur and Lovino synchronised gagging.

"Um...I'm alright thanks..."

"Daddy?" Verona looked up at her father questioningly.

"Ja hun?"

"I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

"Oui! I'm starving!" Quebec nodded in agreement.

"Can...can we have tomatoes unca Lu-wig?" Valencia looked up innocently, sucking his thumb despite his father telling him not to.

"I packed some food. We'll find the first dot and then sit down to eat."

They found the dot pretty soon after, attached to a tree. The dot was blue just as it was supposed to be with the letter G on it. Gilbert insisted the G stood for his name because of how awesome he was and no one could really be bothered to argue with him so just let him believe it. It was better than him making jokes regarding the fact the spot was marked G making it a G-Spot.

After sitting down on a log and eating some snacks they set off again. They hadn't realised but they had been out for nearly 3 hours now and both teams had only just found their first dots.

Speaking of the other team...

"Okay dudes! So I'd say the quickest way to reach the next dot would be to take this shortcut through this field right here." Alfred pointed at the map.

"Ve~ that sounds good. It won't be as far to walk!"

"Are you stupid? There's obviously a reason it's got gates around it!" Vash grumbled angrily, drawing his finger across the outline of the field on the map.

"Vash-kun makes a lot of sense." Kiku nodded.

"How about we sit down a little longer and have some more snacks, aru? Then we can really decided where to go."

"M-maybe we should take the route past the lake?" Mattie spoke softly.

"Did you hear something amigos?"

"Tony!"

"Ohhhh never mind it was just Marvin. Dios Mio! You had me a little worried there-" Antonio sneezed. "Marcus."*

"Antonio-san, do you have a cold?" Kiku's dark eyes filled with worry for his friend. This was practically an ambulance-worthy emergency!**

"It's fine amigo. Just a little cold. I gave Lovi my coat ya see."

"Oh. It's very sweet how much you care about him." the Japanese man smiled softly.

"Ja. To be honest, I wouldn't give Roddy my coat. He can get his own damn coat to keep him warm!"

"Ve~ Vash why do I get the feeling that you and Roderich have had a fight?"

"We haven't had a fight Feli. He's just a total pussy is all."

"Oh man I know the feeling! Arthur is such a pussy all the time!"

"Daddy, whats that?" Alfred's eyes widened at his daughter's innocent question.

"It's a urm..."

"Cat." Kiku supplied.

"Yeah. Cheers dude. It's a cat. But it's not really a good way to say cat so you shouldn't say it."

"Oh...okay~!" Chelsea seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to playing I Spy with her friends.

"I think we should do what Yao said and have some more snacks, ve~."

"Dude, you only think thats a good idea cos you're Italian!"*** Alfred was usually quite patient but he wasn't getting his way in a quick enough manner to assure their team victory so he was being a little temperamental.

"Waaa~! Don't shout at me!"

"There is nothing wrong with Italians! Stupid bastard!"

"Wowww~! You've been spending too much time with your moody husband!"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my Lovi! Especially when there's ALOT worse stuff I can say about your man!"

"Oh yeah? Like what? Seriously dude, we all know he can't cook."

"Like...his terrible taste in humans!"

A gasp resounded from the American and pretty soon him and the Spaniard were in a heated argument. A sigh resounded from the chinese man.

"Chinese snacks are supposed to calm things down, aru..."

"I guess not even chinese snacks can calm things down when there are idiots involve." The ever-dry Vash mumbled, picking Zurich out of his pram and rocking him as he began to whine.

"Dad!"

"Oui, Sey?"

"There's a big muddy ditch over there look!" The girl lead her father and the rest of the men, including Antonio and Alfred who had quickly forgotten about their fight when something more interesting came up, towards the muddy stream Team 2 had crossed earlier. The other children stood near it staring at the mud as it became evident they were going to have to get down and dirty to win this prize.

(A few hours later)

Team 2 had found their second dot and had nearly reached their third. They we all getting pretty tired of walking now and the children no longer had their feet on the ground. Valencia sat in his pushchair being pushed by Lovino who inwardly complained he was too big for a pushchair now yet didn't deny him the luxury of sitting in it. Quebec sat on her father's shoulders, chin resting on his blonde head. Verona was getting a piggy back from scary uncle Ivan who, as scary as he was, was rather fun to get a piggy back from. And of course, Moscow resided in his uncle's arms, refusing to sit in his own pushchair or be handed to anyone else.

"Awesome~! We have the third dot! Now we've go G, B and-"

"C. For cat."

"Yeah Catman. C for cat." Gilbert smirked at his lazy friend who seemed to have drifted off into fantasies about the felines he adored so much.

"Da~!" Moscow tangled his hand in Ludwig's slicked back hair.

"Say...East? Do you ever wonder what he's saying when he says that?" Ludwig had been thinking about it the past few hours. It was always possible he was simply copying his Russian father but there was always another option.

"Hm? Nah not really West. He's just saying ja like Ivan. Why?"

"Oh. I was just thinking...what if he was trying to say Daddy?"

Gilbert gave his brother a strange look but the blonde's thoughts were confirmed when Moscow spoke a little more.

"Da-yee!"

"Looks like you were right West. Give him here then." Gilbert held his arms out for his son who Ludwig began to pass to him.

However, Moscow resisted beginning to whine and sob, holding his arms back out to Ludwig, all the while crying, "Da-yee! Da-yee!"

Everyone froze and watched. A looks of confused shock passed over Ivan's face as his mind tried to make sense of what had just happened. The shock on Gilbert's face however quickly became a blend of fury and misery, disappointment and hatred. But most of all sadness. As smalls tears dripped down the silver-haired man's cheeks, his lips quivered and it all sunk in.

He just turned and walked off. Unable to face anyone. His friends, the man he loved, even the man he grew up with, his own younger brother.

His own younger brother who his child had just called his father.

{End Chapter}

woahhh! Okay that was an intense ending to a VERY long chapter.

Mon Cherie- My dear

Unca Lu-wig- Uncle Ludwig. (He's 3).

Da-yee- Daddy. (He's like some months).

* Lol Tonio keeps getting Mattie's name wrong xD things haven't change. Iy'd okay Mattie! We know who you are!

** Ever notice how like in anime and stuff (especially Yaoi) [example: gravitation], if someone falls asleep somewhere that's not a bed, its like 'WTF ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL CATCH A COLD!"? Well, Tonio has a cold. And Kiku is freaking out. Just in such a Kiku manner, he's panicking on the inside.

*** Italian's love food. That's big coming from an american xD lol punny.

You may notice the 'end chapter' thing? Well cos I'm updating on mobile its easier than making things bold. So ya xD

Review please! Review and you get magical hugs from Lovino!

"Huh?! No way am I hugging those bas-"

If they review, you will hug them Lovi. Now don't be an ass.

^^ love you guys!

T xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! Another chapter! Little bit shorter so it actually gets read not skimmed (you know who you are).

No team 1 in this chapter mainly cos i prefer writing team 2 :p team 1 will get their time xD

Not a Brilliant chapter but it Is nearly midnight and i have a headache so da.

Mkay enjoy :)

T xxx

{start chapter}

There was silence when Ludwig went off after Gilbert, the rest of them standing awkwardly.

Ivan, who had just had Moscow thrust into his arms, suddenly clicked into reality and held the baby at arms length by the top of his head, everyone surrounding him gasping in shock.

Out of everyone, the least expected to lunge forward and grab the baby was Lovino.

"Stupid vodka bastard! What were you doing!?"

"Huh? Oh...I was holding the baby..."

"You don't hold a baby like that!" at the sudden realisation that this made it seem like he cared, Lovino rolled his eyes adding, "If the kid's body had fallen off, Valencia would be having nightmares for weeks!" Yup. That was convincing enough. The Italian passed the baby to Rosalie who was staring at him googly eyed.

"Say...mes amis...when do you think Ludwig and Gilbert will be returning?"

"Probably soon..." came the lazy reply from Heracles.

"Yes, soon I should imagine. They're probably having a brotherly moment. The sort I've never had with my brothers before."

"I've never met your brothers Alfred." Roderich pushed his glasses up his nose, turning to the brit who shrugged.

"Well they're certainly nothing to brag about. Allistair gets angry too easily," Francis scoffed. "Caelin and Patrick are alcoholics and Gwynn smells like sheep."

"Brothers in general aren't great." Lovino muttered as he picked Valencia up.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean mon frère?" Francis feigned hurt at the words.

"Oh shut up twat! You're not even my real brother!"

"Feliciano is nice though..." Heracles was failing to see the issue here.

"Oh yeah sure~ Fratello is just everyone's favourite! Just cos he's always up for a hug and is super sweet and nice and CAZZO!" Valencia covered his ears as his father shouted. "Everyone always favours Feli over me. Sometimes I even think Tonio likes him best..." Lovino had quietened down considerably.

"Silly...Antonio married you, da? Antonio loves Lovino best." an awkward silence passed over everyone. Had Ivan really just said something intelligible?

"I guess...I just don't see what makes him so special and loveable." the harshness had soon returned in the italian's voice.

"Well if it helps Lovino, I think you are far better company than your brother. You're not as high maintenance and you're more fun to bitch with."

"Oui, mon ami. And if it also helps, at least your brother isn't as bad as Ivan here's sœurs." They all shuddered at the thought of Natalia. Katyusha however they had no problem with, especially the Frenchman.

"Papa? What's wrong with Ivan's sisters?" Quebec pulled on her father's trouser leg, looking at Ivan curiously. The Russian scratched his head and told the little girl about his crazy younger sister and well endowed older sister. Quebec listened intently and smiled politely, thanking him for explaining when he'd finished before running off to play with her friends.

"EEK!" They all turned to face the source of the sudden squeal. Rosalie stood holding Moscow far away from her, covered in the baby's upchuck.

"That is revolting." Arthur turned away as did Francis and Lovino. Ivan sort of stared, not quite sure what he would have to do and Heracles was pretty much asleep standing up. The only one of any use was Roderich who pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed into the girl, swapped it for the Russian-German child.

"Thank you so much!" Rosalie began wiping at her clothes with the kerchief, a disgusted look on her face.

"It's fine. Though it probably won't be of much help." sure enough, the Austrian's handkerchief wasn't enough of an aid in removing the liquid on the woman's clothes.

"Look's like you will have to take it off mon cherie..." Francis gestured to her top, winking. Though it seemed he was being perverted, which he kind of was, removing her top was the last resort.

"I don't have anything to put on over it..." everyone looked each other over until Roderich's eyes caught sight of the brown jacket tied round the Italian man's waist. The latter caught him staring at it and begant to protest immediately.

"NO. No way am I giving her Tonio's jacket! I sleep with that man! I don't want herpes!"

"Giving her the jacket isn't going to give you herpes Lovino." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just the sight of her is giving me Genital Warts!" Rosalie sighed and looked the ground sadly.

"Ya know I've haven't slept around with that many men...the last relationship I had lasted 3 years. And we only broke up recently..."

"And that explains why you wear an inch of fabric on your whole body how...?"

"If men are attracted to me it makes me feel beautiful and confident. The break up between me and Colin was messy."

"Wait the douche's name was...Colin?" Rosalie nodded, and Lovino snickered. "Pssh. Stupid name." a moment of silence passed once again before grudgingly, the italian removed the jacket and threw it toward the black haired girl who smiled and pulled it on after removing her top.

"Look...they're back..." The greek pointed to the silver haired and blonde german men walking towards them. Gilbert certainly seemed a lot cheerier and Ludwig seemed happy that things were now ok between them. As soon as Gilbert got close enough he lunged himself at Ivan, kissing him deeply, ignoring the protests from around them.

"Ich liebe dich." The prussian then removed his baby from the awkward austrian arms and cuddled him, cooing to him softly. No body was really paying attention to the nothings he was whispering but they were pretty sure they heard a mutter of "I see you didn't like that no clothes lady either huh?"

{end chapter}

As i said, I'm going To let you decide what went on between ludwig and gilbert. I was going to write it but i was struggling so ya ^^ be creative, anything could have happened to gilbert getting slapped back into his senses or some germancest if you're into that sorta thing xD

Hope you like Lovi's theory on the spread of STIs xP translations, only quick:

-Frère - brother

-Sœurs - sisters

-Mes Amis - my friends. (You will notice mon ami is also used as my friend. Don't make me write out the verb table we did in school today xD)

-Mon cherie - my dear.

In case it wasn't clear, Alistair = Scotlan (i know its often spelt Allistor for the charry but Alistair is more correct. Alisdair is even more correct but doesn't look as cool :p). Caelin = northern ireland, Patrick = Ireland and Gwynn = wales. (Gwynn and Patrick named by V)

Any characters you wanna see more of? Lemme know. Next chapter i should be able to write the end of the hike. Still need an idea for a prize the winning team can win. Which is why I need reviews!

Review please! I need 3 more reviews before i update again. Reviewers get unicorns. Freshly picked English unicorns. The most magical kind there is.

T xxx


End file.
